The Reluctant HalfSibling
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Kenshin is out on a walk, when a noise draws his attention, and he finds an injured girl.
1. Part 1

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin!

The poem is mine and is entitled 'Endless Night!'

Though darkness hides come the dawn

Morning still will always come

For there are shadows in the night

When there is but moon for light

Mourning, crying, weeping, sighing

Day will always turn to night

But be wary I shall be

Forever of the endless night

* * *

**The Reluctant Half-Sibling**

"Mama, where are you?" a small child whimpered in the darkness of the enclosed room. "Why did she lock me in here, mama? Where are you and papa? Mama…"

* * *

"Oro?" Kenshin tilted his head as he heard someone weeping. "Hello, is anyone there?"

The crying stopped, "Kenshin!" Karou-dono was calling him.

"I'll be there in a little while, Karou-dono," Kenshin called back to the woman of the dojo. Whimpering began as he seemed to get closer to whoever seemed to be hurt. He frowned when he heard the noise loudest where he was standing, and he looked down. He was standing atop a door that was closed from the outside. He frowned, and quickly opened the door.

A gasp was heard as light spilled into the hole-like room, "You're not supposed to be here, she'll be mad at me!"

Kenshin was horrified as he stared at a small undernourished girl. Her hair was in grave disarray; her eyes were a startling emerald hue, which seemed larger in her face because she was underfed, "Oro? Are you alright?" Kenshin quickly opened the door the rest of the way and was shocked and appalled at the sight of this girl, she looked as though she had been tortured, and she was chained to the very wall she was huddled against.

"Please, you must leave, before she comes back!" the girl pleaded with the red haired ruroni.

"I can not leave you like this, that I can not," Kenshin replied sadly as he deftly climbed down into the hole and glanced around for the keys to her chains. He finally sighted them on the wall farthest from the young girl. He picked them up and moved to unchain the girl.

"Please…" the girl sobbed softly as she cringed away from him, "Don't hurt me!

"I will not hurt you, that I will not," Kenshin frowned softly as he quickly worked to undue her chains.

"Did mama or papa send you?" the girl asked softly, hope filling her voice as he gathered the girl into his arms.

"I do not know, that I do not," Kenshin held the girl gently as he clambered up the same way he had entered the hole. He kept one arm around the girl as he replaced the door and relocked it. His ears heard someone coming. Gathering the girl into his arms, he jumped into a high tree that would not let them be seen, but they could see the person down below. Seeing that person shocked Kenshin to the core of his very being.

The girl in his arms whimpered softly and buried her face in his pink haori, "She will be angry with me! She will hurt me more when she finds me again!"

"Shh, I will not let her harm you again, that I will not," Kenshin whispered softly to the girl as he watched the woman open the door to the hole and drop in with a practiced ease. Kenshin readjusted the girl in his arms and sped them both off to see a doctor.

"Ken-kun! It's wonderful to see you!" a lady greeted Kenshin as he appeared on her doorstep.

"Miss Megumi, this lady is in need of your attention!"

"Of course!" Megumi quickly brought him into her home, "Sir Ken, could you lie her down and leave the room?"

"NO!" the girl shrieked as Kenshin tried to put her down. She clung to Kenshin and refused to let go.

"You should let Sir Ken go, he should not see…" Megumi began.

"NO!" the girl cried again and buried her head in Kenshin's haori. "PLEASE!"

"It is alright Miss Megumi, I will stay with her, that I will," Kenshin sighed as he sat down, pulling the girl into his lap as he did so. She huddled into him and clung to him, refusing to let him go anywhere. "She is frightened, that she is."

"Sir Ken, where did you find the poor dear?" Megumi gasped as she examined the girl in Kenshin's lap.

"Oro…She was locked in an underground room, Miss Megumi," Kenshin rubbed the girl's back to help her calm down. "It is alright, I promise I will not leave you." The girl seemed to calm down a bit more and her breathing evened out enough that Kenshin knew she would be alright.

Megumi gasped in horror as she removed the girl's shirt to see a multitude of cuts and bruises, "She was tortured…" Megumi bit her lip to keep from crying. "Who could have done such a thing?" Megumi swallowed hard as she went and quickly bandaged the girl's wounds. "Sir Ken, do you even know her name?"

"That I do not, Miss Megumi, that I do not," Kenshin sighed as Megumi went into another room to retrieve a new shirt for the girl.

"She's coming closer…" the girl whispered in fear as she held tightly to Kenshin.

Kenshin stared at the girl in shock, for he could also sense the woman who had done this brutality was heading their way, but she was off a few blocks, "Miss Megumi! If anyone comes and asks about a girl, say nothing!"

"Sir Ken… is the one that did that…" Megumi pointed to the girl, "coming here?"

"She may very well, Miss Megumi. I do not think it wise for you to stay here. Find Sano…" Kenshin felt the girl trembling in his arms. Megumi ran off to find Sano "She will not harm you again, little one."

"She's coming," the girl sobbed.

"I will not let her harm you, that I will not," Kenshin replied fiercely.

"She'll always find me…" the girl whispered.

"How can she find you?" Kenshin's eyes flashed gold.


	2. Part 2

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin!

****

**The Reluctant Half-Sibling**

**Part 2**

"There you are!" an angry female voice growled.

"Karou…" Kenshin quickly drew his reverse blade and placed it in front of him, the girl still clinging to him.

"No more! Sister, please!" the girl screamed in fear, as Karou stepped closer. The girl released Kenshin and ran into the farthest corner away from her sibling.

"You are not my sister!" Karou screamed at the cowering girl behind the batossai, "Get out of my way, Kenshin!"

"I will not!" Kenshin glared angrily at Karou.

"I thought you were better than that filth, Kenshin," Karou snarled at him.

"Kenshin!" Sano rushed into the room with Yahiko and Megumi on his heals. "Missy, Kenshin, what's going on?" Sano blinked in surprise as he saw Kenshin ready for a battle with Karou.

Karou whirled around at Sano and aimed to strike him, but it was to distract Kenshin. It succeeded. Karou threw herself behind the batossai and lunged at the girl hidden in the corner, but the girl jumped high into the air and seemed to stick to the rafters, "I won't let you do that to me again!"

"YOU ARE A FREAK! YOU RUINED MY LIFE!" Karou screamed at the girl who looked comfortable clinging to the rafters.

"I did not mean to," the girl whispered softly.

"THEN DIE!" Karou shrieked and began to throw things at the rafters, but the girl managed to dodge most of them. The girl was tiring quickly, she could no longer avoid the things being tossed at her, and she fell from the rafters.

Sano ran forward and caught the girl before she hit the floor, "Are you okay, girl?" The girl hissed in pain, before she passed out.

"Sano, get the others out of here, I will deal with Karou," Kenshin stood between the small group and Karou, his reverse blade in hand.

Sano listened to his friend and quickly ran out of Megumi's home, "Karou's finally flipped!"

"Are you sure that was busu?" Yahiko swallowed nervously.

"That was her, but Sir Ken did not tell me that the one who had tortured the girl was…" Megumi felt tears falling from her eyes.

"NO!" the girl woke up in Sano's arms and tried to get out of his powerful grasp. "NO! SISTER DON'T!" Sano and Yahiko stared at the girl in shock, and Megumi stared at her with a look that could only be described as horror. "She hurt him, she hurt the nice man!" the girl cried into Sano's shirt.

"Karou hurt Kenshin?" Yahiko paled.

A few minutes later, Kenshin walked out of the house carrying a knocked-out Karou. He placed Karou on the ground, and was surprised to have the girl jump into his arms and hug him fiercely, "Oro?"

"You're okay!" the girl sighed happily.

"Kenshin!" his three friends ran over to see if he was alright.

"Why do you all look so worried?" Kenshin laughed a little.

"She hurt you," the girl frowned as she let go of Kenshin. The girl pulled his arm out and handed it to a startled Megumi.

"Missy, I think she wants you to fix that cut," Sano chuckled.

"Who are you?" Yahiko tried to get close to the girl, but she ran behind Sano.

"Yahiko! You're scaring her!" Sano growled at the boy as he felt the girl cling to his shirt. Sighing, Sano turned to the girl, "Yahiko won't hurt you… he's just got a big mouth."

"My sister liked him," the girl whispered softly.

"She liked Yahiko?!" Sano blinked in amazement. "Well, I'm Sanosuke, but you can call me Sano. The lady fixing Kenshin up is Megumi, and the brat is Yahiko."

"I'm Neko," the girl whispered softly.

"Well Neko, you're safe with us," Sano chuckled.

"Is the nice man going to be okay?" Neko tugged on Sano's shirt.

"Kenshin will be fine," Sano smiled down at the girl, but laughed when he heard her stomach growl.

"I tell ya what, Kenshin," Sano chuckled. "You take Neko and get her some chow, and I'll take care of Karou."

"Alright Sano," Kenshin smiled tiredly, but managed to not yelp as Megumi tied a bandage around his arm. Neko was back at his side before he could blink. She was only a little shorter than he was, and he couldn't help but smile at her as she grabbed his hand, still not liking being close to Yahiko or Megumi.

"She's a clingy little thing, isn't she Kenshin," Sano smiled sadly.

"Sano," Kenshin cautioned his friend.

"Kenshin-sama, thank you," Neko stared at the ground as the entire group turned to her with a look of shock.

"Oro?" Kenshin blinked in surprise, "What did I do, Miss Neko?"

"You saved me, Kenshin-sama," now it was Neko's turn to look upon him in confusion.

"Miss Neko, please call me 'Kenshin'."

"Only if you stop calling me 'miss'," Neko replied stubbornly.

"Alright, Neko," Kenshin smiled good-naturedly as they entered the restaurant.

"Kenshin, what's going to happen to my sister?" Neko asked worriedly.

"Sano is taking her to the police," Kenshin sighed.

"She'll never get better, will she," Neko stared down at the ground again.

Kenshin squeezed her hand, "It is not likely, that it is not."

"Neko, why do you fear me?" Megumi asked as they sat down at a table, Neko staying close to Kenshin.

"Sister talked about you bunches. Said you were mean, old, ugly fox-lady, but she was wrong, you're pretty," Neko watched in puzzlement as Megumi blushed. "Sister was beautiful, too…"

"Oro…" Kenshin felt understanding strike him. "Then you fear women."

"Hai," Neko stared down at the table.

"Then why do you fear me?" Yahiko crossed his arms and pouted stubbornly.

Neko almost laughed at how indignant he was being, "Sister liked you lots. She said you were a better sibling, that I was no good at being her half-sister. She told me she had a crush on you..."

"An old crazy lady had a crush on me?!" Yahiko yelped in horror. Neko tried not to smile, but soon she was grinning away and not as afraid of Yahiko as she had been.

"What would you like to eat, Neko?" Kenshin grinned as the girl became more relaxed with his friends.

"Calamari, please?" Neko stared at the table yet again.

"Squid?!" Yahiko wrinkled his nose. Neko seemed to shrink into herself.

"Oro… I think I will have that as well, Neko," Kenshin smiled.

"I will as well," Megumi nodded. "Yahiko, have you ever had calamari?"

"No, but…"

"You're trying it," Megumi glared at him.

"But…!" Yahiko tried to protest, but Megumi's glare told him he'd best be quiet.

"Yahiko, it could be worse, they could make you eat sprouts or artichoke…" Neko looked up at Yahiko and tried to make him less sullen.

"You sure squid tastes good?"

"Better than dill, sprouts, artichokes, and brussel-sprouts," Neko smiled at him guardedly.

"Is that what busu gave you?" Yahiko frowned.

"Yes, she never let me have meat, or fish, or anything besides a few vegetables here and there. Once or twice she kicked a few nuts down by accident, and I'd always know about what season it was because they only fall in spring or summer."

"How long were you down there?" Megumi asked curiosity getting the better of her.

Sano walked in just as Neko bit her lip, "I think I was down there for a few months…"

"What would you like?" a waitress asked politely.

"Five orders of calamari," Megumi glared at Sano, telling him he'd best keep his mouth shut.

"Anything you would prefer to drink?"

"One sake and four waters," Sano chuckled as Megumi glared at him fiercely.

"Miss Megumi, I believe Sano said he was footing the bill this time," Kenshin winked at Neko mischievously.

"…………………………….." Sano just gaped at Kenshin in shock.

"Sano, you're letting the flies in!" Neko laughed. Everyone turned and smiled at her, except Sano. "What?" Neko stopped laughing and turned to the others curiously.

"You laughed!" Yahiko grinned.

"Are you going to be Captain Obvious?" Neko smirked as Yahiko tried to think of a good comeback.

"Well… well… UGH! I can't think of anything!" Yahiko pouted.

"Hiko, I was only teasing you," Neko threw him a smile.

"Did she just give me a nickname?" Yahiko stared at the girl in shock.

"Is it a bad one?" Neko bit her lip.

"NO! It's just the first one that I've actually liked!" Yahiko puffed up his chest proudly. The entire table but Yahiko and Neko laughed.

"You're all nicer than my sister claimed you to be," Neko grinned happily around at the small group. "You're a family."

"Why do you say that, Neko-chan?" Megumi asked kindly.

"Before mama and daddy left, that's how we acted," Neko seemed to be trying to remember something.

"Is anything wrong Neko?" Kenshin frowned in concern.

"I was just thinking, Kenshin," Neko turned and smiled at him. "I remember the first time I had calamari. Daddy was trying to get Karou to try some, but she just turned up her nose, but then mama told me to try some… I tried to be like Karou, but the smell of the food got to me, and before I knew what was happening, I had popped a bite in my mouth. My expression of surprise and delight, made mama and daddy laugh at me."

Kenshin chuckled, "It is good to know that you have happy memories."

"Don't you have happy memories, Kenshin?" Neko looked at him in concern.

"…" Kenshin stared at the table, when suddenly a dish of calamari appeared under his nose, startling him.

Sano laughed, "Who would have thought that the Batossai would be shocked by food?"

Kenshin nearly jerked his head away from Neko, but she placed a hand on his arm, "Sano, I bet you've been startled when you are in deep thought. So don't tease Kenshin."

Sano and Kenshin turned and blinked at the younger girl that had just stood up for the murdering batossai gone good citizen. Yahiko grinned, "You tell him, Neko!"

"I do have many good memories," Kenshin smiled nervously down at Neko.

"Yeah!" Yahiko laughed, "Like when we all had to take the train and Sano thought it would eat him!"

"Though that must have been funny, Hiko," Neko chuckled slightly, "I'm sure that you are afraid of something, too. I know that I'm afraid of snakes, bugs that sting or bit, and my… Karou."

"Well, I think it best we eat before Sano there consumes all of our meals," Kenshin placed a hand on the hand that had remained on his arm. Everyone laughed, but Sano and they all dug in.


	3. Part 3

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin!

****

**The Reluctant Half-Sibling**

**Part 3**

They had all finished their dinner, and Sano was a bit tipsy from his sake, Megumi groaned, "I'd best take him to my home."

"I'll help you Megumi!" Yahiko grinned.

"I will take Neko… home," Kenshin turned to the girl that stood next to him, and watched her as frowned at Sano's drunkenness.

"Hey (hic!) Kenshin, where's she live?" Sano nearly fell on top of Yahiko.

"The Kamiya Dojo," Kenshin replied.

"I wonder…" Neko whispered softly, Kenshin barely heard it, but he frowned when she quickly took off towards the dojo. Kenshin ran quickly to catch up to her. He had lost sight of her, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Neko's scream of fright urged him in the right direction. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

"I suggest that you release her," Kenshin's hand was on the hilt of his reverse-blade. Kenshin was surprised when Neko's captor let out a cry of pain, as she bit his hand that had covered her mouth. Then she stomped on his toes, and lastly she turned and kneed him. The man went down in pain, but he managed to grasp her dirty gi as he fell, causing her to tumble to the ground.

A second man sneered at the one who had fallen, and he grabbed Neko, pressing her back to him, and a knife to her throat, "After what this wench just did, I think she owes me friend and me something." His lips turned up into a lustful grin. He ground his pelvis into her lower back.

Kenshin watched as Neko shivered with revulsion and fear in the man's arms. Kenshin finally snapped, letting loose an angry growl, he unleashed his fury, his sword unsheathed in mere moments, the blade gleaming in the light of the moon. As Kenshin stabbed the man in the shoulder, Neko fell to the ground. Kenshin placed himself between the would-be rapist, and Neko.

A third man came from the shadows, but he only went to the man on the ground, slung him over his shoulder, and left. The man that had caused Kenshin to loose his control was crying in pain. The knife he had held to Neko's neck, now lodged in his lung. How he did that remains unknown to any mortal.

Neko watched in horror as the man's eyes went dim. Kenshin was breathing hard, anger still in his eyes. There was a flicker of gold, but Neko did not think anything about it, "Kenshin…" Kenshin's head and eyes jerked toward her, "Kenshin?" Neko stared at him, her eyes pleading and trusting.

Kenshin's breathing became near normal, and his eyes returned to purple, "Are you injured?"

"No," Neko shivered. "Just scared," she began to panic as Kenshin began to walk away from her… "KENSHIN!" She ran forward and threw herself into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth.

"You said that you were scared. I scared you…" Kenshin sighed tiredly and tried to continue.

"No!" Neko refused to release him, "You didn't scare me! Those men did!"

Kenshin closed his eyes, and let himself wrap his arms around her, "I am sorry I could not get here sooner."

"Kenshin, you saved me, and that's all that matters to me," Neko still refused to release Kenshin.

"Neko, why are you called that?" Kenshin asked.

"I… I guess because I've more curiosity than a cat, and always got into trouble…" Neko frowned.

"What is your real name?"

"Ureshii," Neko released Kenshin. "I'm Ureshii Kamiya, Kaoru Kamiya's younger half-sister."

"You are called 'happy'?" Kenshin blinked in surprise as he turned and looked at the younger girl, the mere child standing before him.

"I bring anyone anything but what my name claims," Neko/Ureshii muttered harshly. "It was a fine day, when a group of men came down the streets. I was playing on the wall outside. I watched them, but one of them saw me and began to throw things at me. I turned and ran back home. They followed me, slaughtered both my parents and almost caught me… but Kaoru saved me. She fought them off long enough for men from the village to get here. She saved me, but when I tried to talk to her, she was cold to me. I just didn't understand what I did wrong, until today. I had a long time to think about what I did wrong. I understand why she blames me for their deaths, even though it was not truly me who caused their deaths. I later learned that they were sent to kill all of the Kamiya line. It was because my mother had killed her last husband, and it was thought that I was her last husband's child. The family I knew was destroyed, because my mother was a murderess. Kaoru was grieving in the garden, when an old woman walked by. She cursed Kaoru to hate all her family, and sent an evil spirit to dwell within her. I tried but once to find a miko and exterminate my sister's curse, but I was locked away and tortured by the demon. I could tell no one and then I became afraid of the demon. Once in a while, Kaoru would come back to me, if only but a moment… It was then I would always try to encourage her to fight the demon, but she failed."

"You lied to all of us," Kenshin frowned down Ureshii. "How do I know you do not lie now?"

"I was scared, alright? You saved me from the demon, but took me away from Kaoru! I don't even know where any miko or monk resides to break the curse! I needed help! I admit it! I lied to you, your friends… I even lied to myself! I believed that if I did tell the truth you would not want my sister to return to the way she used to be! I was afraid! I'm just a kid!"

"You should not have lied," Kenshin continued to frown. "Yet, if Miss Kaoru can be returned to normal… I will help you."

"So, where's the nearest temple?" Neko/Ureshii stared up at the man before her in awe.

"A few houses down."

"Monk or miko?"

"Monk."

"Where is my sister being held?"

"The police station," Kenshin glared down the road, and refused to look at the young girl. Neko/Ureshii resigned herself to follow him the rest of the way, in silence.

* * *

WhiteRabbit5: Thanks for all the compliments! I haven't really watched Rurouni Kenshin enough to know anything but the main characters names and dispositions. And frankly, I have no clue what a 'shishou' is, maybe you could enlighten me! I do know that neko means 'cat' and when it popped into my head, it wouldn't leave until I let it out in my story. Plus, this chapter explins that 'Neko' is just Ureshii's nickname.

Seraphina2: I'm getting predictable? Hm, I guess I'm glad you told me, but changing a writer's style of writing is near impossible, however, I hope the changes in this chapter throw away my 'predictability.' Thanks for telling me how to correctly spell Kaoru's name! I'm sorry, but I really have no clue about who invented calamari, I just know that many people, in the oriental areas, eat squid. I really don't know anything about Japanese food except that they eat miso soup, oden, and created a wonderful dish called ramen. I know that ramen wasn't evented until way after the Meiji Era... and I wasn't and still do not know where calamari came from, but it does taste wonderful!

sYaOrAnRoXmiSoX: Thanks for the encouragement, I hope this chapter is a bit better than the last one!


	4. Part 4

I don't own Ruroni Kenshin!

**The Reluctant Half-Sibling**

**Part 4**

"Um, Kenshin… I'm sorry," Ureshii whispered softly.

"I accept your apology, but I'm not going to trust you until you prove that you can be trusted."

"Um, Kenshin, how am I supposed to convince the monk to look at my sister and get rid of the demon?" Ureshii bit her lip worriedly. "I mean, she'll act nice around you and everyone else because the demon doesn't want their fear, terror, sadness, or broken soul. The demon wants mine..."

"We will ask the monk to visit the prison with us, and hopefully he will agree," Kenshin continued to glare at the road, until they stood in front of the shrine steps. "We are here."

"Oh no…" Ureshii's eyes widened as she spied an old woman sweeping the steps.

"What's wrong, Ureshii?" Kenshin's glare softened a bit as he glanced at the young girl worriedly.

"I recognize that lady; she's the one who put that curse on my sister!" Ureshii ran behind Kenshin and grabbed a hold of the back of his kimono, cowering in fear.

"Then we will find another shrine," Kenshin tried to soothe the younger girl, but she was too tense and refused to let go of Kenshin's kimono.

"BABA! The master would like a word with you!" a young man called to the old hag, who quickly went off towards the farthest side of the shrine, leaving the young man to finish her job. The young man, however, paid apt attention to his surroundings, "Hello! Have you come to visit the shrine?"

"We've come in need of a monk, young sir," Kenshin replied politely as he calmly walked up the stairs with Ureshii still clinging to his kimono.

"Well, I guess you'll be wanting my grandpa," the young man grinned politely. "I'm Shin Hikari, and I just help my grandpa keep the place running, I'm not a monk."

"I'm Kenshin Himura, and this young lady behind me is Ureshii Kamiya," Kenshin was pleased to find that once Ureshii knew that the old woman had left, that he had been released from her tight hold on his kimono.

"Himura-sama, Kamiya-sama, it is a pleasure to meet the both of you," Shin bowed. "If you'll follow me, I'll lead you to my grandfather."

"Hikari-sama, is it possible that we avoid that old woman from earlier at all costs?" Ureshii bit her lip, "I do not mean to seem rude, but she has done some bad things, in the past, to my family."

"Oh, you mean Baba? Well, she just comes around to see if gramps will fall for her 'charms'. Truthfully, I think my grandpa would rather kiss his boots," Shin smiled openly at Ureshii as they came upon the old man sitting near a tree.

"Shin, what have I told you about interrupting me while I'm meditating?" the old man grumbled.

"I'm sorry grandfather, but these people have a need for your services."

"Sir, my sister needs your help…" Ureshii began.

"I'm no longer as young as I used to be! I don't need pranks from you whippersnappers!"

"But this is no prank!" Kenshin pushed his way into the conversation.

"No! I will not help you, I'm far too busy! Yes, far too busy!" the old man crowed, "Now leave my Shrine!"

Shin sighed sadly as he led Kenshin and Ureshii down the steps, "I am sorry my grandfather would not help you. Perhaps if you tell me what it is you need a monk for, I may be of some assistance?"

"My sister is possessed by a demon that is intent upon my spirit and soul breaking to the point of never being able to repair," Ureshii held back her tears of hope.

One look at the young girl set Shin's mind, "I'll help you. For, though I am not a monk, I do have the spells, spiritual power, and incantations."

"Thank you, Hikari-sama!" Ureshii could no longer contain herself and wrapped Shin into a hug.

"K-Kamiya-san…"

"My name is Ureshii," the girl whispered into his ear.

"Then you may call me Shin, Ureshii-sama," Shin hugged the girl back lightly. "Where is your sister, Ureshii-sama?"

"At the police station for trying to kill me," Ureshii seemed to shrink a bit.

"A demon has possessed your sister?!" Shin frowned in concentration.

"The Baba or witch did it to her," Ureshii stared at the ground.

"Then we shall go there immediately!" Shin frowned and motioned for them to lead the way.

Once they had reached the station, Ureshii explained to the officer in charge that she wished her sister to be cleansed from her madness by a monk, and then she would drop all charges. The officers shrugged and allowed the monk into the cell with Karou. It was then that Shin began chanting, allowing his power to purify the demon from Karou. The demon shrieked savagely as it was cast out of Karou and into an abyss of darkness that appeared beneath it.

"What's going on? Why am I in jail Kenshin?" Karou frowned.

"Karou-dono, sesha is glad to see you are well!"

"Karou-oneesan…" Ureshii poked her head cautiously into the cell.

"Ureshii-chan!" Karou shrieked happily as she threw her arms around her sister, "Where have you been? Why did you run off?"

"It's a long story oneesan, but can we go home and invite Shin-san?" Ureshii pleaded.

"Of course, Ureshii-chan! Maybe I'll even cook!" Karou grinned.

"Um, oneesan, could I have the honor of cooking a snack? I know I'm not the best cook, but maybe Kenshin can watch me to make sure I do everything correctly. Please oneesan?!" Ureshii blinked adoringly up at her older sister.

"Alright, but who is Shin?" Karou frowned.

"That will all be explained when we get home, Karou-dono. Ne, Ureshii-chan?" Kenshin asked.

"Hai!" Ureshii nodded quickly and they all made their way to the Kamiya home.

* * *

Sorry this has taken so long to finish, but it has taken some time for me to see where and how to end this. 


End file.
